


Centuries

by Tshilaba



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold. But some are remembered for centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Such an interaction was not unheard of, and even more common in times of peace as they were. But still, the journey made her uneasy. If he found out what she was doing... No. She couldn't dwell on that. She urged her horse forward, focusing instead on the hoofbeats and her destination.

Having since left the fortress behind, she had only to cross the bridge that connected her desert home and the field on the other side of which lay her comrade's home village. Ever since he'd come into power, it cast such a shadow over her birthplace that exiting the desert felt like coming home rather than leaving it. She felt uneasy at that realization.

She was greeted at the gates by a young soldier, not long out of training by the looks of his face.

"Good afternoon, Lady Nabooru!" he cried, too excitedly for the woman's taste, but she nodded in response so as not to crush his spirit. "I take it you're here to speak with the esteemed Lady Impa?"

She nodded once again. "Yes, I am. Perhaps you can expedite my return to my people by telling me where she is?" She noticed that his composure faltered drastically as she met his eyes.

"Oi! Don't scare the new batch. Gods know what happened the last time. " A white haired Shiekah woman came up to them. "You can go back to your post, Orvin," she said. 

When he stammered out a "y-yes Milady!" and a sloppy salute before heading back to the gate, she turned back to the rider. 

"What brings you here?" she asked, motioning for the other woman to follow her.

Nabooru dismounted and led her stallion to a nearby tree, tying him to it. "Will you speak in private?"

The Shiekah nodded, making her way to her home. She let Nabooru inside before turning to the kid sitting in the far corner. "I require a private audience with the deputy of the Gerudo," she said simply.

"Yes Milady!" the kid answered, scampering out.

Impa shut the door behind him before brushing a stray strand colorless hair from her eyes. "Speak."

"You know, you're hardly one to talk about 'scary looks' with those eyes of yours, like some sort of demon."

The Shiekah laughed, a deep thing it was, yet peculiarly fitting, and it made the Gerudo laugh, at ease at once. "That's the Nabooru I know. For a time there, you had me thinking something was dire."

Nabooru sighed and looked away, sucking her lip between her teeth anxiously. "It's...well..."

"Nabooru, my dear, we've known each other for years. Can you not trust me?"

"You are my confidant above all others," the redhead said firmly, hands clenching at her sides. "But this..."

Impa took her friend's hands in her own. "Then tell me, my dearest friend, what is it that troubles you. I beg of you. It pains me to see you this way."

Nabooru closed her eyes, briefly relishing the warmth of her friend's hands, the only one willing to touch her so intimately. She swallowed hard before beginning, her voice soft. "You recall the decree Ganondorf enacted some moons ago."

"Forbidding frivolous fraternization of the Gerudo with the people of Hyrule? Of course. But he allows you more freedom than the lower ranks amongst your sisters."

"As long as I leave no trace of fraternization, I am free to do as I please. But I'm afraid my recent actions have left a trace only the gods can erase."

"You don't mean..."

She nodded. "I do. Just about two moons ago now."

"Oh... Nabooru..." She squeezed the woman's hands gently. "I wish to congratulate you. Deep in my heart I truly do. But the world is not a safe place for such an event, even less so back home for you." She was silent for a few moments, thumbs ghosting gently over the Gerudo's hands. "What will you do?"

"I..." She faltered. What was she to do? If, perchance, the gods smiled on her and blessed her with a boy then Ganondorf's reign would end. As the babe's mother, she would take power, once again, in the lad's stead until he was old enough to rule. But whether the child was male or female, it could not be found. She knew well that the law was imposed to keep his reign. "That dastard won't give up his throne. He'd sooner lose half his forces than be usurped..."

"I won't see you put to the sword."

She smiled softly at the other woman. "I know, and nor would I see you. But your loyalty is to the house of Hyrule."

"Fie," Impa said. "My oath may be to the nobles, but I have my sworn my soul to your protection under the eyes of the gods." She squeezed her friend's hands gently. "And peace is something I took an oath for. No innocent blood shall be spilled so long as my heart beats. That extends to all lands of Hyrule, even those not under the Royal Family. Ask of me and, if it be in my power, it shall be done."

Nabooru was silent for a moment or two before she said quietly, "I cannot rid myself of the child even if I wished it. The child must live; it's as the gods wish."

"Then stay among your people until nature would betray you; I can give you sanctuary here."

"But what of after?"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

It was all that was in a mortal's power.

-X-X-X-


	2. Chapter 2

The moons passed and few things nature demanded of her could be alleviated without arousing the suspicion of the others. Even Ganondorf and his nursemaids were wondrously unawares, and every moment she thanked the gods for the blessing.

Soon, however, her body began to betray her, stomach swelling ever so slowly. By the gods' blessing it would soon be winter, the cold desert nights allowing her to hide the trace of her fraternization with a cloak as she made her way to meet with the dastard she was forced to call her king.

Mentally, she went back over the story that had been decided upon. She would request to travel to Kakariko and stay until summer. It was to keep an eye on them, she would say, as the Shiekah were tricksters at heart. Anything for glory or gold. It would be most advisable to observe them, to make them believe they were trusted enough to have audience with the Gerudo deputy. Then it could be learned what the Hylians were planning.

To say she was surprised at the outcome would be an understatement. He had not only agreed, but encouraged her to stay until the next spring. She was suspicious of the way the witches flanking him grinned at his words, but she kept her face blank as she nodded. "Yes, my Lord. As you wish," she said, bowing and turning to leave.

"Oh... Nabooru?" he said just as her back turned.

"My Lord?"

"Give Impa my regards."

"Yes, my Lord."

~

The journey was more tiring than she could recall, but perhaps that was because she had foolishly not eaten before she left.

Impa clucked her tongue reprimandingly as she pressed a flagon of water and a small loaf of bread into the redhead's hands before pushing her toward the bed. "Rest," she said firmly. "And eat. By the gods, I believed you more intelligent than this..."

Nabooru hid her smile behind the bread. She felt safe again, here, in her friend's home. She couldn't help but leave that tainted place as soon as she was able.

She was taking a drink of water as the Shiekah came and sat behind her, easing the tie from her hair and running her fingers gently through the scarlet strands.

"You didn't feel safe..."

"I haven't felt safe in the desert in a very long time, Im. Ever since he came to power, actually..." She didn't know why she used the pet form of her friend's name. It just felt right.

"Oh, Naboo," Impa murmured, embracing her friend from behind, winding her arms around her friend's waist and pulling her close. "Why did you not tell me before?"

Nabooru shrugged, leaning back into her friend's embrace and resting her head back against her shoulder, feeling her hair crimp and crumple between them. "I had hoped it was little more than a passing paranoia, really. A feeling brought on by the unsettlement of being demoted. But as moons passed to seasons and then to years, to my chagrin, the feeling only grew..." She sat up and the Shiekah moved her arms. "When I realized what my folly had led to... I was terrified. Not for myself so much as the innocent life I had dragged into this..." She closed her eyes and swallowed around the lump rising in her throat. "Every day that passed... I was so scared for her..." she gasped as she felt the tears spilling down her cheeks.

It had been ages since she'd wept, even longer since she had in the presence of another. She felt the Sheikah's hands brush against her cheeks softly and she leaned into the touch as her friend wiped the tears away gently before pulling her against her chest. She buried her face into the crook of the other woman's neck and sniffled quietly.

Impa rubbed small, gentle circles into her friend's back between her shoulder blades. "It's going to be all right now," she murmured comfortingly. "You and the babe will be safe here. I swear it."

Nabooru leaned back, golden eyes shimmering with tears. "Impa?"

"Yes?"

"Will you...will you take a vow?"

"Of?"

"I have decided what I want to do after the child is born. But you will have to swear to do exactly as I say."

"Nabooru, I thought we agreed to--"

"Just swear it!" Nabooru insisted, placing her palms firmly on the mattress. "Swear to me you'll do as I say!"

"A-all right..." She sighed. "I'll do as you say."

The redhead nodded. "Good." She sat back. "When she's born, I will go back to the desert and serve Ganondorf as if none of this happened." She rose and crossed to the window, leaning against the sill. "And in my stead, you will hide her in this village. Disguise her as a Hylian, raise her as one..." Her hand clenched into a fist. "That dastard can never know she exists..."

"Nabooru..."

"Don't break your vow now," she said softly. "I need you to do this for me..."

Impa rose, crossing to where her friend stood to lay a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I will not break my vow to you. All I ask is that you not keep yourself from her. A girl's dearest friend is her mother; I can never fill that role."

Nabooru's hand found hers before she spoke. "All right. I can do that much."

-X-X-X-


End file.
